


L'occasion qui fait... deux larrons ?

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communauté LJ Hybridation dans le cadre "Requête des membres" Shura/Hyoga : Position compromettante, requête d'Alake.</p><p>J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'occasion qui fait... deux larrons ?

* * *

Hyoga se hâtait vers le Onzième Temple. Même si Camus considérait qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, le jeune homme aimait passer du temps avec son mentor. Pas seulement pour des questions concernant la Chevalerie d'Athéna, mais simplement parce qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, son esprit aiguisé et son instruction. Le Verseau était peut-être le seul Chevalier à avoir eu un Maître qui avait pris le temps de lui donner une éducation digne de ce nom.

Alors le jeune Bronze, si Divin soit-il, passait beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque du Temple du Verseau, assis à même le sol, à lire. N'importe quoi. Et quand il tombait sur un ouvrage un peu trop complexe, Camus était toujours là pour lui expliquer simplement les choses. Aussi passèrent-ils des heures à débattre sur "Les misérables" de Victor Hugo et sa façon de dépeindre la misère de cette époque et les injustices.

Il allait sortir du Temple du Capricorne lorsqu'il se figea. Sur l'esplanade qui précédait les escaliers qui conduisaient au Onzième Temple, se tenait Shura, seulement vêtu d'un hakama et tenant un bokken(1). Le Chevalier d'Or était en train d'exécuter un kata de Kenjutsu(2) assez complexe. Le Cygne s'assit sur les marches et le regarda, fasciné par ces mouvements qui ressemblaient à une chorégraphie de danse. Le Capricorne était éblouissant. Il avait bien mérité son titre de meilleur bretteur du Sanctuaire. Mais quoi de plus normal quand on est le Maitre d'Excalibure.

A mesure que les minutes passaient, Hyoga se surprit à ne plus tant regarder la technique que le technicien. Sous ce soleil de mai, les températures montaient bien agréablement. La peau de Shura était luisante de sueur et l'humidité avait foncé le obi et la taille du hakama. A chaque mouvement, les muscles sollicités saillaient sous la peau ambrée. Le Capricorne avait un corps asséché d'un trop plein d'eau ou de graisse. Il était une magnifique et infiniment redoutable machine de guerre parfaitement rôdée. En combat réel, chacun de ses gestes était mortel.

Hyoga aussi était un combattant hors pair. Mais il lui faudrait encore quelques années - une ou deux, tout au plus - pour atteindre cette perfection qui évoluait avec grâce et violence sous ses yeux. Il trouva même de la sensualité dans certains enchainements. Et cette constatation lui occasionna une bouffée de chaleur qui le fit à peine sourire. Shura était diablement sexy. Et puis quoi ? Hein ? Il aurait dix-huit ans l'hiver prochain, il avait un taux d'hormones à crever le plafond et était attiré par les hommes. Et pour l'instant, le Capricorne avait toute son attention. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire avenant.

\- J'ai bien peur d'être rouillé et surtout, loin de ton niveau, répondit le jeune Russe en cachant ses yeux du soleil.

\- C'est parce que tu ne pratiques pas assez.

\- En dehors des entraînements obligatoires, j'en ai pas vraiment le temps.

\- Trouve-le. Au lieu de t'enfermer pendant des heures dans la bibliothèque de Camus, prends un peu de ce temps pour la pratique du sabre. Ce n'est qu'en visant l'excellence que tu t'amélioreras. Et tu sais à quel point c'est une discipline indispensable pour des hommes comme nous.

\- Je sais, tu as parfaitement raison, Shura.

\- Alors va prendre ce sabre, là-bas et rejoins-moi !

\- Je dois aller voir Camus.

\- Va prendre ce sabre ou je te refuse la traversée de mon Temple ! 

Hyoga se figea. C'est qu'il était sérieux le Dixième Gardien ! Pourtant, en temps de paix, traverser les Douze Maisons ne devrait pas être interdit. Un Chevalier pouvait-il en décider autrement ? Malgré son statut de Chevalier Divin et la puissance qui allait avec, il décida qu'il valait quand même mieux faire profile bas. Soudainement, il trouvait son vis-à-vis beaucoup moins sexy. Il se leva et se saisit du second bokken. Il se plaça en garde devant Shura et attendit.

Brusquement, il sentit une douleur sur le haut de son bras. Il n'avait pas vu Shura bouger et celui-ci avait abattu le plat de la lame de bois sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à un Chevalier toujours dans la même posture de garde.

\- Concentre-toi Hyoga, sinon je vais te massacrer.

\- Attends…, fit-il en ôtant son t-shirt.

Le regard de Shura se voila. _"Voilà un Cygne bien appétissant…",_ se dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique et les yeux plissés tel un prédateur.

Le Chevalier d'Or avait trouvé là une occasion de coincer le jeune Russe. Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Mais s'il réfléchissait bien, c'était à croire qu'il faisait une fixation sur les Chevaliers des Glaces. Camus avait semblé hermétique à ses tentatives de séduction. Le Verseau l'attirait terriblement. Son attitude impassible et presqu'hautaine avait des allures de défi pour l'Espagnol. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il flashait sur Hyoga. Manquait plus qu'Isaak !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ?

\- Toi. Tu as la peau bien trop claire pour résister à ce soleil. Au printemps, il est traitre et les coups de soleil de cette période sont particulièrement douloureux. Allons à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, Hyoga se sentit plus à l'aise. L'ombre et la fraicheur du bâtiment de marbre lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Ils se firent face à nouveau et cette fois, le Cygne parvint à parer quelques coups. Il en prit aussi plusieurs. Il manquait clairement de pratique et le rictus moqueur qui ornait le visage de son adversaire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. " _Bon, il est le plus fort, tout le monde le sait ! Mais doit-il pour autant être si condescendant ?"_ pesta intérieurement le Bronze.

\- Pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu es en train de perdre ton sang-froid et donc ta capacité à anticiper et à réagir.

\- _Si je te disais que c'est parce que tu viens de prendre la première place dans la liste de mes fantasmes, ça te déconcentrerait pas à toi ? Foutue chèvre !_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ton autorisation ?

\- Me toucher au moins une fois.

\- _Ben voyons…_ Shura, je vais vraiment être en retard chez Camus et il a horreur de ça, tenta-t-il en espérant apitoyer un peu son adversaire.

\- Alors plus vite tu me toucheras, plus vite tu passeras.

\- _Tu vas voir, saleté d'cabri !_ Tu sais Shura, à bien y réfléchir, qui de nous deux à la plus grande expérience du combat réel ? Tu as affronté… Aïoros, Shiryu et tu en es mort, Mû et Shaka en tant que Spectre. Et ce n'est pas les quelques missions que tu as remplies pour Saga quand il était Grand Pope qui t'auront mis face à des adversaires de ton niveau.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Moi j'ai combattu des Chevaliers de Bronze au Tournoi Intergalactique, les Chevaliers Noirs, les Chevaliers des Abysses, des Chevaliers d'Argent, des Chevaliers d'Or, des Marinas, les Guerriers d'Asgard, des Spectres et même… des Dieux ! Alors mon expérience, je vais l'utiliser maintenant, contre toi.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir me battre ? sourit encore le Capricorne, amusé par la tirade quelque peu vantarde, mais pas totalement fausse, de Hyoga.

\- En garde !

Immédiatement, Shura sentit que quelque chose venait de changer chez son adversaire. Il était résolu à passer par son Temple et il venait de se mettre dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il avait combattu lors de la Bataille des Douze Maisons. Voilà qui allait être intéressant. Il para assez facilement les premières attaques de Hyoga mais petit à petit, celui-ci devint plus vicieux. Il n'hésitait pas à lui faire des coups bas. Le Dixième Gardien n'était pas réellement en difficulté mais s'il sous-estimait trop le Cygne, celui-ci pourrait bien le piéger. Il réussit à lui attraper le poignet, neutralisant ainsi le sabre. Il plaqua le Bronze contre le socle de la statue d'Athéna et le bloqua avec tout son poids.

\- Alors ? J'attends toujours de voir cette… expérience du combat dont tu m'as parlé, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et poussé par une pulsion, il mordilla le lobe tendre. Hyoga sursauta et tourna la tête.

\- Hé ! Ça va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Tu te laisses déconcentrer pour si peu ?

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? rétorqua le jeune Chevalier, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il pivota en lâchant le bokken et plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur celle de Shura. Le contact de leur peau nue les fit frémir. En un clin d'œil, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'appartement du Dixième Temple, sur le lit. Ils déchirèrent presque leurs vêtements tant ils mirent d'ardeur à les ôter au plus vite. Un autre combat commença. C'était à celui qui arracherait son premier cri de plaisir à l'autre. Et ils y mettaient une fougue débordante. Hyoga perdit la bataille lorsque Shura referma ses lèvres sur son désir dressé. L'Espagnol le rendait fou. La passion qu'il mettait dans leur corps à corps, menait doucement le Cygne au bord du gouffre le plus dangereux qui soit. Celui où l'on tombe… amoureux.

Dans chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, le jeune Russe sentait, savait que le Capricorne ne se contentait pas de profiter de l'occasion de prendre du bon temps. Il y avait du respect dans son regard, mais surtout de la passion. Shura aimait donner du plaisir sans se soucier du sien. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. Hyoga éprouva une vague de tendresse pour ce Chevalier si droit, si franc et, tout compte fait, si sexy. D'un coup de rein, il surplomba l'Espagnol qui sourit. Tout doucement, il unit leurs deux corps. Un gémissement d'extase franchit ses lèvres tandis que le Maître des lieux mordait les siennes jusqu'au sang. De ses grandes mains tannées par le soleil, il caressa révérencieusement ce corps pâle qui commença à se mouvoir. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait plus que tout. Se noyer dans ces yeux d'un bleu cristallin si pur. Il attrapa la nuque de son jeune amant et l'attira à lui. Hyoga souleva les paupières et le Capricorne se perdit corps et biens dans ces deux lacs sans fond.

\- Regarde-moi… lui murmura-t-il alors que le Cygne fermait les yeux, savourant son plaisir.

La jouissance s'abattit sur eux comme un couperet. Les cris du Cygne se répercutèrent jusque dans le Temple.

Hyoga somnolait, confortablement installé sur le torse de son amant encore enfouit en lui. Il bougea la tête et se mit à lécher le téton tout proche. Puis l'autre, alternant avec ses doigts. Il ne tarda à sentir la réaction en lui.

\- Tu es insatiable, souffla l'Espagnol sur les lèvres qu'il mordilla.

\- Et en retard !

La voix glaciale de Camus les fit violemment sursauter. Shura ferma les yeux, attendant la suite, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la présence de son voisin. Ni même gêné. Hyoga par contre cherchait désespérément un trou de souris pour s'y réfugier.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu ne venais pas. Je n'aurais pas perdu deux heures à t'attendre alors que j'aurais pu faire autre chose.

\- Excuse-moi… bredouilla le jeune Bronze dans un souffle ténu. C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? Je t'en prie, Hyoga. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

\- Non… C'est…

\- Ça suffit. Tu n'as pas à justifier ce que tu fais. J'aimerais juste que la prochaine fois, tu ne me fasses pas poireauter pour rien.

\- Camus… Fous-lui la paix, intervint Shura, plutôt amusé par l'attitude inébranlablement figée du Verseau et par celle adorablement gênée du Cygne.

\- Décidément, tu fais une fixation sur les Chevaliers des Glaces, toi, s'adressa-t-il au Capricorne.

\- Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? répondit l'Espagnol, d'un air goguenard. 

Mais il fut intrigué par le regard que le Verseau posait sur son disciple. Voulant tester sa théorie, le Capricorne se remit à caresser Hyoga et à onduler ses hanches. Une plainte lui échappa et le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Tant à cause du plaisir qu'il éprouvait que pour ne plus voir le regard de son mentor. Mais Shura avait compris tout autre chose.

\- Est-ce que… je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Camus qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le couple s'ébattant sous ses yeux, et qui s'approcha même du lit.

\- Quoi encore… soupira l'Espagnol.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

 

 Fin. 

* * *

 

(1) Le **bokken** , ** _bokken_** , littéralement sabre de bois) ou **_bokutō_** , ** _bokutō_** , nom généralement utilisé au Japon, est un sabre japonais en bois reprenant la taille et la forme du katana. Il peut être utilisé avec la garde ( _tsuba_ ) qui protège les mains, ou sans la garde.

Il sert principalement à l'entraînement dans le cadre des arts martiaux (aïkido, kenjutsu, iaido, kendo, jodo) comme remplacement à meilleur marché et moins dangereux du sabre. Historiquement, le _bokken_ a également été utilisé dans des situations de combat. Le samouraï Miyamoto Musashi est réputé pour avoir longtemps utilisé le _bokken_ comme arme de combat, en particulier lors de son duel contre Kojiro Sazaki. Il demeure aujourd'hui l'arme par excellence de l'apprentissage du kenjutsu dans la plupart des koryu.

 (2) Le **kenjutsu** , ** _kenjutsu_** , littéralement « technique du sabre ») est l'art du sabre des samouraïs. Il appartient aux anciens arts martiaux japonais et entre dans la catégorie des bujutsu, techniques guerrières du Japon féodal. On considère que le kenjutsu est seulement enseigné dans les anciennes écoles ou koryu à l'exclusion des formes modernes, créées après 1868. Il ne peut être appris qu'auprès du soke (Grand Maître) ou d'enseignants ayant reçu l'autorisation de ce dernier, directement ou indirectement pour les écoles plus répandues. Cette condition de transmission en limite la diffusion mais garantit son authenticité.

On pratique le _kenjutsu_ généralement sans protections même si parfois on trouve des protections de main ou de tête. L'entraînement se fait à deux avec un _bokken_ ou un shoto. Au niveau le plus élevé, il est exécuté avec un katana ou un wakizashi.

 


End file.
